


Jingle

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [69]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Inspired by FB postDaddy Vegeta having smutty times with collared Bulma. Even time he moves, a bell jingles on it.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 38





	Jingle

His cock pounded furiously, punishingly, into her dripping core. Groaning, Vegeta bent possessively over that curvaceous frame as that thick ass bounced against his hips. 

A soft dinging sound could be heard, making him grin.

Her breasts dangled beneath her hovering, quivering frame. 

With a growl, his left palm came up to grasp her right tit, squeezing roughly. 

The dinging continued.

He chuckled into her shoulder, breathing heavily. 

“You know the best part?” he asked with a moan, losing himself a moment in the sensations of her tightening pussy around his member. “Every time I fuck this pretty, little cunt the bell on your collar jingles. You like that, huh?”

Those blue waves bobbed enthusiastically; an approving moan was heard. 

“You want me to make it ring even louder, baby girl?” That voice husked with need and authority. 

Bulma moaned even louder in agreement before crescendoing into a scream of delight; as promised, his cock pistoned even harder and faster inside of her. 

And the bell, indeed, rang louder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
